Precious Moments
by hazeleyegurl28
Summary: I love MirokuSango as a couple. So I wrote this story that is about the trials they go through to finally have atonement and happiness. Please ENJOY:P
1. The Secret

** Precious Moments**

**By: hazeleyegurl28**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, even though that would be a dream come true:p**

It had been a long day, searching for jewel shards and the Inuyasha gang was settling down for the night. After the recent battle with a gruesome demon, Kagome and Sango decided to go wash all of the blood and dirt off their clothes and themselves. Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku got lectured before they left, and of course Inuyasha was mumbling about how he wasn't a lecher like Miroku. Shippo had just awaken from his nap and noticed the girls were gone.

**"Hey! Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?" inquierd Shippo**

**"They went to go bathe," Miroku said with a lecherous smirk.**

**"Great!" Shippo smiled**

**"Hey, where do you think you're going, Shippo?" questioned Inuyasha while picking him up by the tail.**

"**I'm going to go with the girls because you guys don't have interesting conversations like they so," Shippo snickered.**

**"What do you mean by interesting conversations, Shippo?" Miroku asked**

**"Well you know about how … Wait! You're trying to get me to tell you Kagome and Sango's secrets aren't you?" Shippo asked**

"**Ha! Of course not Shippo!" Miroku said with a smirk. He proceeded to whisper something into Inuyasha's ear. Before you knew it they had both pounced on Shippo. "Now tell me what they said about us or else!"**

**"Or else what?" Shippo trembled from fright of the consequences. They then pummeled him on the head. " Oh I see what you mean."**

"**Now tell me, Shippo, what Sango says about me," Miroku asked.**

**"Oh that is an easy one. She thinks you're very lecherous," he told Miroku, whiles trying to free himself.**

**"What else I know she says more?"**

**"Oh, Okay! If you let me go I'll tell. AGREED," Shippo negotiated.**

**"AGREED," Miroku said sternly.**

**"Okay, I'll tell but I know Sango is going to kill me," Shippo whined**

**"GO on Shippo, Tell ME!" an impatient Miroku raised his voice**

**"Alright, alright she said that you're mature, responsible, caring, and laid back. You also have sexy hair and a nice butt, but I'm guessing it's good because she kept sighing and had a dazed look." Miroku was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to handle this. He knew she had feelings for him but didn't know they were that strong. So he got up and walked off to concentrate.**

**While all of that went on Sango and Kagome were pulling out some of the mag-ah-zines, Kagome had brought from her time. The one really caught Sango's eye said_ HOW TO GET YOUR GUY IN 5 EASY STEPS. _**

**STEP 1: Express your feelings to him.**

**STEP 2: Spend your first date getting to know each other.**

**STEP 3: Go on a movie date so you can make out.**

**STEP 4: Have a chat about what you mean to each other.**

**STEP 5: Finally consummate your relationship.**

**"Hey, Kagome, does this really work?"**

**"No that is one of the stupidest ones. Why do you want to know, Sango?" she giggled**

**" Oh…uh I don't know… uh w-what was the question again?" she blushed**

**"I'm gonna say you want to ask out a certain houshi," she muffled her laughter.**

**"You could say that," They sat there in silence for a little while.**

"**Well let's go then I'm getting all pruney," they both laugh at their skin's appearance and proceeded to put on their clothing. After getting dressed they began to travel back to camp. When Sango stopped all of a sudden." What's wrong, Sango?"**

** "Oh… what, oh it's nothing Kagome. I'll meet you back at camp I have to go check on something," and with that said she left to go eat. Kagome eyed her as she walked away but continued to camp.**

"**Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome looked around the camp and asked," Where is Miroku?"**

**"I don't know. He just walked off a little bit ago, but he said he would be back shortly."**

**"Oh," Kagome sighed then turned to stare at the east where Sango had set off a bit ago.**

**Inuyasha stared at her then inquired," What's wrong, Kagome?" and then encircled her in his arms and then kissed her cheek. She turned around and said,**

**"Oh, nothing just something Sango…" she was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her.**

**"Let's not worry about them and go have some fun of our own," he said with a lecherous smirk. Kagome agreed and they left for the Hot Springs, only to be shocked later on.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to all my readers who read the sloppy copy so I rewrote it hopefully you understand. Please R&R I really need it: p thanks a lot. **


	2. The Suprise Joining

** Precious Moments**

**By: hazeleyegurl28**

** Chapter 2: The Surprise Joining**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, even though that would be a dream come true: p**

** Sango was walking and hid in a bush she saw her beloved, Miroku, quietly sitting on the hill. She finally got the courage and sat right next to him and asked," So… what's the problem with you?"**

**"Oh… hi Sango. Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking of what I was informed by Shippo."**

**"Well maybe I could help decipher. What did he say?"**

**"Okay well do you like my hair?"**

**"What!?!" **

**"Do you like my hair? Do you think it is sexy, ugly, or boyish?"**

**"I would have to say the first one," Sango began to blush.**

'**So then Shippo was right she does love me' They continued to sit there quietly until Sango said," Miroku umm…t-there is something I need to tell you."**

**"What is bothering you my dear, Sango?"**

**"I-I really don't know how to say this but I… I lo-love y-"**

**"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying."**

**She blushed then turned away then Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and when she went to look at him he covered her lips with his.**

**"Sango don't worry my feelings are mutual for you. I love you so much." He embraced her against his chest.**

**"Miroku, I don't know what to say but," he interrupted her by another kiss. This time Sango decided to deepen the kiss and open her moth letting their tongues battle it out. Before they knew it Miroku was on top of Sango.**

**"Sango, I can't get you off my mind. I love you so much!" he then proceeded to put feather light kisses along her jawline.**

**"Miroku I don't mean to ruin the mood but it is getting dark and we need to get back to camp."**

**"Yes you're right Sango as usual let's head back, but just one more kiss." They Kissed while holding each other's hands and left for camp.**

A/N: R&R thanks a bunch short chapter I knowbut the next will be longer 


End file.
